


Illumination

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: fanfic100, Dark, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-05
Updated: 2007-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron thinks about his choices</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illumination

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fanfic100 prompt "" and 100quills prompt "Regret"
> 
> This takes place after Ron leaves Harry and Hermione, when he hears the Deluminator and decides to go back. This also explains why he missed the last password for "River's" show.

Ron lay on his back; his head pillowed on his hands, and stared at the stars, wishing they would tell him what to do. It was late- all the cottage lights were out- and all that he could see were those stars, bright against the murky darkness. All he could here were the radio, and just beneath it, the sound of waves crashing into the cliffs below.

Should he go back?

He had promised Harry after fourth year that he would never let something stupid come between them again, and he had failed in his promise. He had acted like an idiot, and now, far away from that locket, he realized it.

At last the show he had been waiting for-Lee's broadcast- came on the small radio he had placed beside his head. But before "River's" first sentence ended, another voice broke the night air.

"Remember… remember Ron?"

Ron quickly turned down the radio and fumbled in his pockets, trying to find the source of the voice- Hermione's voice.

"When he broke his wand, crashing the car? It was never the same again, he had to get a new one…"

Ron pulled the Deluminator out of his pocket, just as Hermione's voice faded away. He lay there, he wasn't sure how long, staring at the small object, willing it to play Hermione's voice again. She had sounded so miserable.

As the sky got lighter and the stars began to wink out, Ron finally came to a decision. He would go back. Harry and Hermione needed him, so he would go back.


End file.
